


[vid]  Bones

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Disturbing Themes, Fanvids, Murder, Obsession, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Video, Weird Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are hard times for dreamers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid]  Bones

Bones  
Artist: MS MR

On [DW here](http://gwyn.dreamwidth.org/102057.html)  
On [Tumblr here](http://teatotally.tumblr.com/post/94574848825/my-premieres-vid-from-vividcon-2014-bones)

Lyrics:

Dig up her bones but leave the soul alone  
Boy with a broken soul  
Heart with a gaping hole  
Dark twisted fantasy turned to reality  
Kissing death and losing my breath  
Midnight hours cobble street passages  
Forgotten savages, forgotten savages

Dig up her bones but leave the soul alone  
Let her find a way to a better place  
Broken dreams and silent screams  
Empty churches with soulless curses  
We found a way to escape the day

Dig up her bones but leave the soul alone  
Lost in the pages of self made cages  
Life slips away and the ghosts come to play  
These are hard times  
These are hard times for dreamers  
And love lost believers

Candybar creep show  
My highs hit a new low  
Marinate in misery  
Like a girl of only 17  
Man made madness  
And the romance of sadness  
A beautiful dance that happened by chance  
Happened by chance, happened by chance


End file.
